rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Dormammu
"The ages fall away! The rule of law is stripped from the bones of the world! A new will grips the earth, the sky, the aether! My will! Let the winds of change and fires of creation dance to my desire!" Dormammu is a primordial, inter-dimensional magical entity who wields power over chaos and darkness. Originally a Faltine sorcerer who left his original dimension and became the ruler of the Dark Dimension, he and Odin play chess to determine the fate of the Universe, but the games end in a stalemate to maintain the balance between Chaos and Order. In the Multiverse, he is the ruler of Earth-666. Theme: The Eyes Have It https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZYBnSySpri4 Early History Genesis Born untold thousands or even millions of years ago in the dimension of the vastly powerful energy-entities called the Faltine, Dormammu plotted to increase his power and influence over the Multiverse. Unable to do so alone, he conspired with his sibling Umar to gather matter to themselves in order to increase their power, a practice forbidden among the Faltine; however, they did so anyway in secret, becoming their dimensions mightiest sorcerers. Eventually, their practice was discovered in spite of their secrecy. The Faltine decreed their gathering of energy as intolerable and abhorrent, though failed to immediately banish the pair due to the power they wielded. Drawn into conflict, Dormammu and Umar fought against their Faltine kind, resulting in the death of their parent Sinifer, whom Dormammu executed personally with the help of Umar's distraction. With Dormammu and Umar unable to be destroyed, the Faltine instead cast them from their home dimension, resulting in the formation of their separate dimensions as the embodiment of their power; for Dormammu, the Dark Dimension was created, with him embodying his power through its existence. Umar became unstable due to the separation from her home, causing her to be easily manipulated to assist Dormammu in his scheme of conquest. Ruler of the Dark Dimension Exiled from his home dimension, Dormammu desired to spread his influence further, to return to the Faltine kind and exact his vengeance. His power would need to increase to do this, so he began a conquest across the infant universe, consuming whole worlds and civilizations. However, Umar became more and more unstable, delving into insanity and putting Dormammu's plan at risk; unwilling to compromise his ambition, Dormammu struck Umar when she was vulnerable and consumed her, melding her dimension with his and increasing his power even more. The end of King Olnar In his search for worlds to consume, Dormammu and Umar were drawn to Olnar, King of a world riddled with natural warps into pocket universes, allowing ease of access across the multiverse. In spite of the magic of his sorcerers, the Mhuruuks, they were unable to access the rifts and escape their planet. King Olnar was contacted by Umar, who offered to bind the King to her power and grant immortality and blessings to his people if he allowed the Faltine siblings access to the rifts, enabling the King to expand across the multiverse as well. Despite the warnings of the Mhuruuk sorcerers, Olnar would accept if Umar agreed to be his queen, which she accepted and assumed a mortal form for him. A cult following was made, with Umar succeeding in beckoning King Olnar to offer up gatherings of his people as sacrifices to increase their strength in order to open the dimensional rifts; thus were the first of the "Mindless Ones" created when Dormammu added his sacrifices to his Dark Dimension. Through their throes of passion, Umar and Olnar would form a child that would be an heir, though Dormammu planned on taking as a sacrifice as soon as it was born. This would give him enough strength to open the rifts and spread his influence across the Multiverse. In secret, the Mhuruuk Sorcerers sought to overthrow Olnar and banish the Faltine siblings from their world before they could take advantage of the rifts. However, when Umar bore a daughter, Olnar rejected it as his own, and when Dormammu came to claim the infant the King offered no retaliation. Watching her child be sacrificed drove Umar mad, after which Dormammu enacted his betrayal and unleashed the Dark Dimension upon the entire world, consuming its inhabitants and transforming them into his first "Mindless Ones." Despite the fight put up with their magic, the Mhuruuk Sorcerers were no match for Dormammu and were also consumed. With this power added to him, Dormammu became stronger than Umar, and in the throes of her madness he consumed her as well, adding her dimension to his own. Dormammu even added the entire world and its rifts to the Dark Dimension, making it the primary planetoid within the dimension and using its rifts to tap into the Multiverse and seek to consume other realms. Assailing the Multiverse Dormammu would continue contacting mortals across many worlds, seeking to consume them and add to his power. He was able to claim dozens of planets and civilizations, spelling destruction and chaos across the Multiverse as many people fell to his influence and power. First invasion of Earth Dormammu eventually came upon Earth, hungering especially for its mystical power that was ripe in the planet's infancy. However, he was successfully repelled by Agamotto, the first Sorcerer Supreme who founded the Masters of the Mystic Arts. Joined by other mystic practitioners using a variety of artifacts, spells and secrets, they cast Dormammu from Earth, though they would not be able to keep him at bay for long. Agamotto called for help from Asgard, who answered Earth's cry for help and protected humanity from Dormammu's influence. Against Odin Angered at the rebellion of humanity and Asgard's interference, Dormammu came upon Earth once more, though was confronted by Odin. A great battle occurred between the King of the Nine Realms and the Lord of the Dark Dimension; a battle that resulted in a stalemate, as neither Odin nor Dormammu could defeat the other. A pact was made between the two, which to the knowledge of Agamotto and the inhabitants of Earth and Asgard resulted in Dormammu's retreat from Earth and also forbade him from assailing the Nine Realms. This was believed to keep Dormammu from consuming other realms as well, finally putting an end to his cosmic conquest and banishing him to his Dark Dimension forever. Unbeknownst to public knowledge, however, the pact detailed Dormammu's wish for the bargain, requiring Odin to allow him to consume some other outer worlds in order to keep away from the Nine Realms. In addition, a competition would be required to determine the fate of the Multiverse, which to Odin's suggestion was selected as a game of cosmic chess. Each time they play, it results in a stalemate so that balance could be maintained between order and chaos. Personality Dormammu is the universal embodiment of pure chaos, a being of utter malevolence, destruction, megalomania and ruthlessness. His only ambition is vengeance, desiring to undermine his Faltine kind for exiling him to a lonely existence of emptiness in eternity. To fulfill this ambition, he seeks to expand his Dark Dimension realm and conquer all other worlds and dimensions of the Multiverse, without regard for the little creatures inhabiting them. Uncaring for the life he destroys, Dormammu only makes pacts and alliances to those that would serve his ambition, making promises of power and authority while always intending to betray those that serve him when the time is right. He takes pleasure in causing pain and suffering, follows no set of morals or laws, and simply exists to claim what he believes is his. He is the embodiment of doom, not only manifesting it in his conquest but is doom itself, having been cursed to darkness and destruction forever, a fate he can never escape. If he should be defeated, he will try to take as many with him as he can to oblivion. Despite being a deity of pure chaos, Dormammu seems to be somewhat honorable, as he does indeed keep the promises he makes to lowly mortals, though never tells them of the heavy price his power demands. In addition, when forced to by beings of higher power, he conforms himself to certain laws and restrictions, though more so out of fear or spite instead of integrity. Appearance As an interdimensional entity of chaos, Dormammu is capable of altering his form. Once he was exiled from the higher dimension of the Faltine, Dormammu created and melded with the Dark Dimension, and so he manifests himself within its space using its dimension. However, he can appear outside of this dimension at will to contact other beings, or simply place visions within their minds to communicate with them. A form Dormammu has been seen using on more than one occasion is that of an immense, dark humanoid with a flaming head sporting a fearsome visage, having hollow evil eye sockets and a gaping mouth with a fanged grin. Powers/Abilities Flames of the Faltine Dormammu is composed of pure mystic energy, eclipsing even the greatest of sorcerers in terms of raw power and the ability to manipulate the forces of magic. Dormammu is virtually indestructible and immortal due to him being composed of raw magical energy, which is partially maintained by worship throughout various dimensions. Being an entity of pure chaos magic, Dormammu can take the form of any creature, including humanoid ones, and can alter the properties of said form to suit his needs. As such, he can take his humanoid form and, due to his power, does not require sustenance from food or water, nor does he need to breathe, sleep, or rest, and can alter any of the following physical properties of his form to near-godlike levels: * Strength * Speed * Agility * Endurance * Durability * Regeneration * Response Time Sorcery A primordial magical entity, Dormammu is granted immense mystical power as a member of the Faltine. With this power he can cast tremendously strong spells of many different kinds to affect the space and reality. His spells fall into the following categories: * Abjuration: Magic used to resist and counter other magical effects * Conjuration: Magic used to summon form from nothing, including objects and creatures * Divination: Magic used to view events and sense happenings around the universe * Enchantment: Magic used to manipulate and control the minds of others * Evocation: Magic used harnessing raw power to create or destroy * Illusion: Magic used to create images, figments and phantoms * Transmutation: Magic used to transform objects within the universe Outside of these categories, Dormammu can perform the following: * Interdimensional Travel * Astral Projection * Teleportation * Shapeshifting * Size alteration * Divine Healing granting immunity to any disease and healing of wounds no matter how severe * Resurrection Dark Dimension Manipulation As the ruler of the Dark Dimension, Dormammu has absolute control over its power and space. He is capable of the following: * Warp the spacial dimension itself to form any shape he desires, including parts or the whole of his body in any appearance. * Shaping solid structures within the dimension into various shapes and objects that can be used to build structures or weapons, including walls, spikes, tendrils or projectiles. * Generating energy within the dimension into any imaginable form, casting it as spells of transmutation, conjuring, and transformation or unleashing it as raw power in beams of disintegrating light, explosions of dark matter, gravitational manipulation, or alteration into any elemental form. Moreover, Dormammu can banish all from his domain, but usually opts to fight them before doing so. Immortality Dormammu, an interdimensional being of pure chaos magic, is not bound to the confines of mortality and is an all-encompassing, all-living entity. He therefore is not bound by the passage of time, and never ages, tires, or fears destruction unless it is of a truly divine, godlike source. The concept of time and morality are foreign to him, and words such as time, end, and death are unknown to him. Dormammu as a Deity Due to his incredible influence across the Multiverse, Dormammu has acquired a cult following and is the deity at the center of a dark religion that worships him. The practice of this religion tied to him by countless mortals across the Multiverse grants him great power, raising him to the platform of a god and bestowing him his own dark, divine might. The cult follows the practices and laws written in the "Book or Dormammu," which was made by one of Dormammu's most zealous underlings. Priests make prayers and offerings to him, and are bestowed with a tiny portion of his power that nonetheless grant them terrifying magic to influence the world around them. The followers seek to unite their worlds and people with the Dark Dimension, believing it to be a better existence than their own. Gallery Dormammu 03.jpg|Dormammu Dormammu 04.jpg|Dormammu confronted by the Sorcerer Supreme Dormammu 08.png|Zealots practicing worship of Dormammu Trivia * Despite his great strength, Dormammu's power decreases when he is outside of his Dark Dimension, weakened further and further the more distant he is from his dimension. As such, he usually influences others outside his realm to perform tasks for him, only briefly appearing outside his dimension. * The numbered Earth given for the Dark Dimension, 666, reflects the number of Satan, showing his affiliation for darkness and evil, though despite the comparison to Satan Dormammu claims to be much, much worse. Category:Evil Category:Characters Category:Male Category:God Category:Villain Category:Demon Category:Bad